


To Win

by universeyeseashellips



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeyeseashellips/pseuds/universeyeseashellips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa as Queen in the North, Margaery as her Hand, and Jaime as commander of the Queensguard</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Win

 When Sansa asks, Margaery cannot find it in herself to refuse. She will be a much better Hand than Queen, and truth be told, she's been a little bit in love with the red-haired girl ever since their eyes first met.  
   
But Sansa is no girl now. Sansa is a woman, and it is she who takes Margaery's face in hand. She who presses her smooth, pink lips to the Roses' chapped ones. Sansa who leads her closest advisor, closest friend, to the bed, and pushes her down with a small, sad smile.  
   
Sansa is a woman.   
   
Sansa is a Queen.  
   
***  
   
Their trysts begin the night of the first battle. It is a month after he rescued her from the Vale, and though the dark brown still clings stubbornly to her hair, she looks like Sansa again. The light, while admittedly dimmer, has returned to her eyes, and there is something unmistakably Northern, almost feral, about the way she kisses him.   
   
***  
   
Sansa was born in the north. Her bones are ice, flesh—snow, skin—frost. She is part of this land in a way Margaery and Jaime will never be. She does not feel the cold that permeates their bodies and settles within them, eating away at all they hold dear.   
   
The first time is for warmth. After all, both are smitten with their harsh, winter Queen. And anyways, Margaery has never viewed a man as anything other than a stepping stone.   
   
The second, Sansa walks in on them, and instead of the anticipated rage, she laughs. Neither Margaery nor Jaime have heard it in so long, that is stuns them. Soon, they are laughing as well, and Sansa settles down of the furs and kisses each of them in turn.   
   
Sansa's eyes are bright and frozen, the eyes of a wolf.


End file.
